


Curiosity

by myxvalentine



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxvalentine/pseuds/myxvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request by saltztore on tumblr. Klaus observes Damon and Alaric at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

“Thanks for the loner, mate.” Klaus drawled, a smirk curling his lips. The hybrid leaned against the bar and focused his attention solely on the history teacher for the time being. He would deal with the raven-haired vampire in a moment. He was curious. Before making his presence known, Klaus had observed the concern written all over the teacher’s face. A concern one would have for their lover, perhaps? Maybe with a little well-placed words, he could coax this Alaric Saltzman into his bed. If Damon Salvatore could do it, what was stopping himself from doing the same thing?


End file.
